toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 7 gags
Level seven gags are the final gags of a gag track, which can be earned by receiving 10,000 experience points. Level 7 gags are the most powerful of their type. Every level 7 gag targets all toons or cogs. Unlike other gags, these gags cannot be purchased in Goofy's Gag Shop. Also, a toon can only carry 1 level 7 gag of its gag track at a time. They were first released on Test on October 9, 2006 http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=123354 and to the public on October 25, 2006http://web.archive.org/web/20090831060244/http://play.toontown.com/oldNews.php. When a toon reaches the end of the gag track, a fanfare plays, and a confetti ball showers the toon with confetti as a congratulatory for completing the gag track. Level 7 gags Methods of receiving another When a toon reaches 10,000 experience points, they receive a level seven gag. Although level seven gags cannot be purchased in Goofy's Gag Shop, there are two methods of earning another level seven gag. #The toon will have 500 experience points to go ("500 to Go!") and can earn 500 more experience points to receive the gag again. If the toon reaches 500 experience points and does not have the level seven gag, they will receive it, and the bar will reset to 500. #*However, if the toon reaches 500 experience points and already has the level seven gag, they will remain at "0 to go!" Once they use their currently existing level seven gag, the experience bar will reset to 500, and a new level seven gag will be added. #A level seven gag can also be planted in the toon's estate. Provided they already have the corresponding level one through six gag trees of the same track, they can harvest one level seven gag per day from the fully grown gag tree. Trivia *Level 7 gags were released in 2006. **For an unknown reason, the release notes for level 7 gags were removed from the test server website. :: *Unlike all the other level seven gags, the Railroad and Opera Singer is activated simultaneously with another of their corresponding gag tracks. All other level seven gags are used after the gags from its corresponding track is used. **However, using a Railroad alongside another Trap gag will cause both gags to cancel out. **Level seven gags may have a chance on a successful hit when all other gags of their corresponding track used before the level seven have missed. *Due to discontinuation of the trading cards before level seven gags were introduced, level seven gags do not have trading cards. *If a Wedding Cake or Geyser is used, all other Throw or Squirt gags will not receive knock-back bonus. **However, the 20% bonus damage will apply to ALL cogs, even if some of them were not hit by a gag of the same track in that round. *When a Wedding Cake misses, it does not play the wedding music before it is thrown. *If a toon uses a Railroad when there are some lured cogs and some non-lured Cogs, the lured cog(s) will be pushed back. *When a toon uses a Toontanic when there are some lured Cogs, it will still hit the non-lured Cogs. *There used to be a glitch where you could have two level seven gag trees. Only one would work anyway, because you need all the other gag trees before you can use the level seven gag tree. Gallery Level_7_fanfare.png|Completion of a gag track; fanfare Level_7_confetti.png|Completion of a gag track; confetti Source Category:Gags Category:Level 7 gags